una vida
by Quismat
Summary: aps .. esta iba a ser la historia de quismat pero con el timepo al igual que en muchas me canse y al re leerla no me gusto como estaba a si que la deje incompleta


..."-Poco es lo que recuerdo, es lo que quiero recordar-. Me escabullo entre las sombras de estas calles no muy tranquilas y me veo envuelto en un mar de estupideses en la cual mayor importacia no le doy. Mis manos envueltas en sangre y orificios los cuales fueron proporcionados por una aguja despues de haber azotadoa aquel hombre con la pared, que ahora yace como a unas tres cuadras al oriente.-¿por que lo hice?- mayor razon no poseo, simplemente su barba cafe y esos ojos grises me desesperaban, su arrogancia en hacer valer algo incorrecto me hiso reaccionar de tal forma. -¿quien era?- un señor que acostumbraba a visitar mi bar, provisionaba mercaderia y era muy amigo de mi antigua familia. Con exactitud no podria decir su nombre, con suerte me aprendi su apellido, pero lo que puedo asegurar es que era un pobre diablo, que atravez de chantajes conseguia lo que queria, simplemente creo que se lo merecia"...  
  
La imagen de su rostro gritando de dolor, aun bordeaban mis pensamientos, y eso que habian pasado dos horas del incidente. Me aleje aun mas del lugar asta llegar a mi hogar, un departamento pequeño pero bien comodo para una persona solitaria como yo.  
  
Camine de inmediato a la ducha, claro esta, antes cerre la puerta con pestillo para no sentirme perseguido, -la culpa estaba en mi mente- Deje caer las gotas de agua caliente para que se llenara la tina. Lance la ropa a la lavadora cosa de ocultar cualquier rastro de evidencia en caso que fueran a llegar a mi morada, lo cual era dificil, en mis cinco años en que realizo este trabajo, nunca se an acercado asta la roñosa puerta de numero setenta y tres que permitia el avistamiento a mi sala de estar. Me adentre al agua, la cual relajaba totalmente mis nervis olvidandome casi en un ochenta porciento del caso. Ahi estuve, sambullido en la tina, casi por treinta minutos con mis ideas concentradas en el vacio del universo.  
  
Pasaron dos semanas, el asesinato, ya declarado como tal, aparecio en los noticieros, paso a la opinion publica y luego a los archivos de los casos sin respuestas. En cuanto a mi persona lo habia olvidado al dia siguiente ya que devia procuparme de una de mis ultimas pruebas para graduarme en la univercida general de comunicaciones. Quedaban tres meses para el verano, uno para mi segundo titulo profesional, el primero era de programacion que lo obtuve hacetres años atras, estudios que lo hice paralelo a mis clases de periodismo. Ahora me dedicaba a organizar mis cosas, pues en tres meses partiria a la playa, donde abriria mi bar, del cual me encargaba hace ya mucho tiempo.  
  
Cubri mi cuerpo con una gabardina negra el mismo color que el resto de mi ropa y luego de provisionarme de unos anteojos (negros tambien), me dispuse a salir a recorrer las oscuras calles que ya ni la luna las alumbraba, pero ya practicamente me habia acostumbrado a tales ambientes.  
  
Vague por varias horas haciendo incierto mi paradero, teminando debajo de un foco donde un tipo, de piel morena, mas bien dicho negra me esperaba, dejo caer un maletin oscuro y luego camino en direccion contraria a la mia -¿no me quiero hablar?- sonrei despues de aquellas palabras a las cuales el volteo drasticamente, creo que queria realizar el pago lo mas rapido posible, se detuvo a unos metro y como me percate que no me iba a saludar decidi volver a hablarle -¿a quien le teme señor Diago Bowden?- ese era el nombre que aparecia en la carta y por lo recatado que era, supuse que seria la misma persona. Me parecio que su jiro para observar mi rostro fue algo brusco, mas, cuando abalanzo su mano al interior de la chaqueta no dudo que afirmo algun tipo de arma, pero al parecer se arepintio de darme unos tiros en la cabeza. Tome el maletin, el tipo con quien trataba no era mas que un cobarde que por temor me mando a matar a aquel hombre hace dos semanas. Luego de revisar sigilosamente el dinero le hable. -¿No cree que es algo ridiculo arrancar? al parecer su experiencia no es mucha, pero en fin. ¿Me dira el motivo por el cual aquel hombre se merecia lo que le paso?- Definitivamente el tipo estaba asustado, no dejaba de temablar y sin responderme se retiro de la escena.  
  
No le tome mayor importancia, ya tenia mi dinero y ademas mañana era lunes y me devia levantar temprano para asistir a clases. Volvi a mi domicilio. Donde me recoste a de inmedito en mi alcoba. Dormi placidamente esa noche con mis sueños concentrados en un mundo de nubes y paz.   
  
Pasaron los meses, me gradue con honores y como mis "trabajos" estaban un tanto en masa no viaje a la playa. Otorgando a un primo la administracion del bar, con él iniciamos aquel negocio y el haberlo ubicado hace unos años fue de mucha ayuda. Mas bien es uno de los pocos familiare con el cual aun tengo contacto, aunque por varios problemas que tuvimos hace unos años nuestra confianza se devilito bastante.   
  
Mi profesion real, la de killer, se habia ejercio en masa, pero ya no era tan placentera, ya no era ese deseo de divercion que me llevaba a arrancarle el corazon a la persona frente a mi, ya no sonreia en mis matanzas y asta el armamento deje de usar. Creo que mi vida se habia acabado una vez mas, y ahora era definitivo, no me quedaba mas que acabar con este caparason, el cual era mi cuerpo fisico.  
  
En un dia de nubes altas, despues de un intranquilo sueño, cuando el atardecer se vestia de rojo, por primera vez llegaron a mi casa, me levante con decision de morir, pero como buen guerrero no se los haria fail. En una cuenta rapida, conte a diecisiete hombres armados, aunque no dudo que hayan sido mas. Entraron directamente por la puerta donde empeze la balasera, el lugar envuelto en sangre y desorden y con un pan en la boca me lance por la ventana, tomando mi moto, la cual anteriormente la habia estacionado a la salida del edificio. En maniobras rapidas sali a la carretera principal, lugar asta donde me persiguieron, en mi opinion estaban exagerando, pues asta un elicoptero habian llamado y asta ahora nisiquiera una bala me habia alcansado. Mi bolso en el cual llevaba la mayoria de mis armas le deje instalado en la parte trasera de mi motocicleta mientras planeaba alguna forma de safarme de esta persecucion que se me empezaba a resultar un tanto aburrida. Ventaja ya llevaba bastante y en un barranco liso fue el lugar perfecto para perderlos. Me lance por entre los arbustos, donde bote el vehiculo y uhi solo con mi boso, me escabulli en los arboles sector donde el elicoptero ya no me alcansaba a divisar. Decepcionado por que aun no resibia un balazo en mi frente me quede apoyado en un arbol por varias horas.  
  
Desde mi espalda alguien se acercaba, lenta y sigilosamente se detuvo en mi espalda, sin voltearme le hable -¿por que no me matas y acabamos de una vez?, estoy cansado de esto- no quise voltear ya que si lo hacia me defenderia, tampoco quise saber su nombre pues era mas que caro que él no pertenecia a la fuerza publica y como en estos momentos todos querian que mi cabeza rodara no dudo que un antiguo conocido mio, alguien el cual yo aya depositado mi confianza, se mi nuevo desafiante. No ohi que respondio mi pregunta pero si senti que acerco una piedra y se sento en el lugar. -¿Que esperas?- pregunte desafiante  
  
-Esto fue lo que siempre quisiste- su voz me era familiar, mas, aquella afirmacion pareciera que me conociera desde bastante tiempo. No quise hablar, espere que me dijiera algo mas -¿Me puedes decir como llegaste a esto?¿sigues siendo el Quismat que conoci hace tanto tiempo atras?- bie el hecho que sabia mi nombre era la razon mas que suficiente que me conocia, pero aun a si no me voltearia a ver quien era.  
  
-creo que esto no es esactamente lo que yo queria- le respondi calmadamente mientras me sentaba en el pasto -quisas aun no estoy seguro de lo que busco, pues esa respuesta siempre varia. Solo se que ya es hora de acabar con esta busqueda que mucho sentido no posee- agache la cabeza esperando que el otro imbecil reaccionara y acabara de una buena vez con mi se. Pero al parecer eso no estaba, aun, entre sus planes.  
  
-¿por que no me cuentas el inicio de vuestro tormento?- dude un poco en responderle, pero lo hice -¿realmente quieres saber eso?- su silencio me aseguro que era un si, y aunque mi pasado nunca habia sido relatado ya era hora que se supiera la verdad de mi ser... Antes de que pudiera empezar el me interrumpio. -Cuentame todo, sin ocultar nada- me rei un tanto, pues era lo que tenia pensado hacer, no me importaba si es que se llegaba a latear, pero entre los secretos que quedarian en mi mente y los que saldrian por entre mis dientes, narraria una sola historia.

* * *

  
  
- Si bien ya habia dicho que poco recordaba, ahora aclaro que no olvide por algun trauma o problemas de caracter mental, si no por propia voluntad, ya que mi conciencia era insoportable. Ahora que intento recordar me es mas que facil.  
  
Empezare por donde se debe, mi niñez, edad inexistente, muy temprena edad s se me nego tal faseta, los primeros rastros que mearcaron mi vida en tal tiempo fue la soledad que me asigno mi familia, lo que me hiso madurar antes de devido tiempo y desperto mis primeros signos de odio y agonia.  
  
Me quedaba cada tarde (despues de clases) solo, mi unica compañia fueron los compañeros de escuela en quienes me refugie por gran tiempo, asta que me di cuenta como hablaban de mi, como mi sufrimiento era su burla, como mi vida era su entretencion... Tiempo en el que intrigue a la palabre amistad, y esta perdio todo efecto o significado para mi.  
  
Esa edad trancurio asta los diez años, en los cuales no cambiaron mucho las cosas. Mi instinto de odio crecio y dia tras dia eran retos, criticas, desepcion. Lo que me entrego un querer negado. Me afere de una daga, una daga que me la compre en mi cumplaño como un regalo propio y con eso hice crecer mi aficion por las armas, adoraba esas cosas, mas que por su utilizacion, era su magnificencia en contruccion. Aunque a la vez esa daga fue mi primer destroso emocional, una de mis primera huidas verdaderas.  
  
Era un dia tranquilo y nublado, estaba en invierno y el sol por mas que intentaba asomarse era imposinbilitado por las oscuras nubes que se posaban en el cielo, no fui a clases por que me sentia un tanto mal, tenia un dolor de cabeza increible. A cambio me mantuve en mi cama admirando el arma adquirida. Un atado de mi hermano desato mi ira. Me culpo y aforro un golpe que por el evitar llorar se transformo en el dolor mas intenso de mi ser. La daga se ubicaba a un lado mio, con temor y cautela aferre el mango y la retraje hacia mi esperando su segundo ataque, si bien el golpe fue mas fuerte que el anterior, mi defensa tuvo magnificensia mas intensa que el de él. Avalace el brillante filo en contra del pecho de mi hermano, no poseia en ese instante razon propia, simplemente queria ver que el sufriera tanto como yo. Su movimiento fue rapido despues de darme con el puño se corrio un poco para atras evitando que la daga tocase su pecho pero no puedo librarse que se enterrara en su brazo, el daño no fue tanto simplemente la hoja se avatia con la parte superior de su piel, pero era lo suficiente para sentir su sangre en mis dedos. Momento en el que reaccione, lanze la daga y corri en busca de un lugar al cual refugiarme. Recuerdo que para aquel dia aun creia en "Dios" y la primera parte donde decidi fue ir a la iglesa con claras intencion de confecion. Doble por unas calles con mis ojos empapados en lagrimas, asta ubicar la iglesia mas cercana, la cual se ubicaba cerrada, corri asta la puerta lateral, una rejilla sin candado cubria la entrada y no dude en esquivarla para entrar. En el altar vi al cura, el cual me hacia catequesis, corri asta él, intente hablar pero un nudo en la garganta me impedia hacer uso de cualquier palabra. Las palabras que me dijo fueron mas que suficiente como para retraerme de haber ido asta ahi.  
  
-¿Que haces aqui chiquillo?- su tono era burlesco -¿no sabes que esta cerrado?¿por que no sales y dejas de molestar?- me ergui despues de escucharlo saliendo por donde entre sin intentar pronunciar una palabra mas... mire con angustia la iglesia que dejaba atras y con furia hacia el "Dios" que representaba, aquel momento comence mi, supuesto, satanismo, que por mi parte no lo definiria como tal, ya que nunca e creido en satan, pero esta mas que claro que odio a la iglecia y su cristianismo ante todo.  
  
No volvi aquel dia al hogar, dormi en la calle envuelto en frio y con la llovizna tipica de cada invierno. ya a la madrugada siguiente me senti mucho mas tranquilo, si bien la sangre de mi hermano que se encontraba en mi mano aun, se habia desvanesido casi por completo, los recuerdos perduraban pero fue algo con lo que aprendi a vivir, a demas no lo habia matado, no fue como para tanto.  
  
El regaño en mi hogar fue enorme y mi nueva actitud tomada surgio efecto, levante la voz con decision y calle a mi madre de un solo grito, mis ojos llorosos notaban mi inseguridad, y quisas la cara de niño y voz la aumentaban.. pero mi decision era uno y la hacia prevalecer ante todo. 


End file.
